


Taking out the trash

by LaParca



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Discussion of Dead bodies, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon, i wouldnt call this fluff but i guess its close, strade is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaParca/pseuds/LaParca
Summary: After that one good end where you end up as friends you are helping Ren move on and get his shit together.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death) & Reader, Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Taking out the trash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as more platonic than romantic mostly because you need to befriend someone before dating.   
> This has been sitting in my drafts for almost a year and it's going to be the first fic I post here, I hope you like it!

A few months have passed since what was probably the most terrifying day of your life. All that time was mostly spent recovering, but also keeping the promise you made to Ren. You will help that furry boy get some normalcy in life. At least as normal as life gets to a dude that is half fox.  
And your visit today was concerning what you thought was a very big step towards your shared goal.

Today was the day you were going to get rid of the frozen corpse in his basement.

You were at least going to try. You knew that despite everything wrong he’s done, Strade was pretty important to your friend but a basement corpse was less than ideal to have and he would have to let go eventually.

You knocked on the door and waited for the excited bouncing towards the door. It didn’t take too long before you were pulled into a tight hug and almost pushed inside.

\- Hello (y/n)! I learned a new recipe! You have to try it come on!

He pulled your arm gently before storming off to the kitchen. There was indeed something sweet and freshly baked waiting for you. It was very nice, Ren was a good cook and you were encouraging him to learn more about it. Perhaps when he had a job and was able to pay for it he could try to become a chef. Right now it was the best plan you both had.

You stopped your tracks half-way into the room, the sudden realization of how weird it was to talk about disposing of frozen human remains over freshly made cookies. Ren was rambling about his recent cookie findings when you suddenly cut him off.

\- Actually, Ren, today I want to do something a little more serious.

He went pale and you almost regretted your words. You decided against it, after all it was a weird topic to even bring up. Who could blame you for being a little insensitive about it? You took a deep breath. It was better to not beat around the bush.

\- It’s nothing to worry about! - you clarified and he relaxed only slightly.- I believe it’s time you or… erm, we dispose of Strade’s body.

You knew you were going to have to help him, it wouldn’t be fair to leave him to deal with that on his own. You saw his expression turn thoughtful yet very conflicted. He got rid of a lot of Strade’s ‘tools’ already and you knew he understood that what was in that fridge was not something people just had in their houses.

\- Already? Are you sure it’s not… too soon? - He didn’t sound convinced .- We can always just plan about it and do it another day!

\- There isn’t really a point to delaying it a lot longer. Plus I already have some ideas.- You said this last part quietly. You weren’t particularly proud or eager to announce the fact that you had done research on this.- I know it’s a hard decision though, maybe I should leave you time to think about it.

He was quietly thinking about it again. You decided not to press him about it. Maybe he was right and it was too soon. You were starting to berate yourself for being too insensitive when he spoke again.

\- Let’s just hear what you have.

He was serious and you were having a hard time reading him. But it seemed like a normal reaction to you. But what did you know? It’s not like the disposal of humans was a thing you had to worry about often.

Both of you went to the living room and sat on the couch. The atmosphere in the room felt heavier around to the point were you almost started laughing when you noticed he brought along the plate with neatly piled cookies. This was ridiculously tense.

\- Well I thought if we manage to move his body, we can easily find a hiding spot in the forest past your backyard. - You paused for a second. He nodded.- It’s not a popular place for people to visit and it’s not like anyone reported him as missing so we shouldn’t have any issue with-

\- You said ‘if’ we managed to move him?

\- Well yeah, he is frozen.

He almost laughed at you. Obviously he was frozen. He was in a freezer.

\- I imagine that just made him… heavier.

Yeah. It made sense.

From what you remembered about Strade in the basement and what you saw in the very few photos of him in the house, he wasn’t a small man. You doubted you could normally carry another person without struggling a bit so moving dead weight of a frozen man seemed, to put it kindly, simply not feasible. And you knew Ren was pretty strong for his size, but again, probably just not strong enough. You wondered for a minute if he would be stuck to the ice before deciding to just move on with your explanation. After all, first you had to convince Ren.

\- I thought we could just… defrost him? It’d probably mean having to deal with a rotting body. Although my alternative to that was chop the body and carry it out that way.

Maybe that was a little too much. He turned, now quietly facing the wall opposite to the couch. You stared at him in pure disbelief as he grabbed a cookie and ate it in a few bites, still concentrating in the wall.

\- We should do both! - A few crumbs fell out of his mouth as he yelled like he just found the perfect solution. You asked for clarification.- If we melt the ice and chop the body it’d be easier to carry. Plus! We can disperse the body parts. Make it harder to find a whole corpse!

You guessed it made sense. Again you could only wonder what the best solution for this actually was. He stood up and tugged at your arm. Apparently you managed to convince him now it was as good a time as ever. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first Posted Fic!   
> Please consider English is my second language before making comments about grammar mistakes/spelling but other than that feedback is welcomed c':


End file.
